


Who You Belong To

by keefling



Series: Playdates [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: “You are meant to be seen, Mollymauk.  I want them to look at you.  I want to show you off.  And….ah, how should I say it?  I want them to see who is holding your leash.”





	Who You Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no series update!
> 
> I recommend reading the rest of the _Playdates_ series first for additional context.
> 
> Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded language to describe his genitals.

Caleb had been a lost and broken man when he had met Molly and the others who he now called friends.  Although he had not been alone, he had still been very lonely.  He had thought it would be easy to disappear and break the bonds he had forged with the _Mighty Nein,_ the group that he himself had affectionately named.  

Caleb’s first night with Mollymauk had marked the end of Caleb’s indecision about whether to stay or go.  It was the beginning of something greater than the pit of despair that Caleb had circled like a drain for so many years.  It was the beginning of recovery, although Caleb had not seen that way it at the time.

Caleb discovered that he needed someone to help put his mind and body at ease.  Molly needed someone to make him feel like he was in control.  They took care of each other’s needs without having to worry about the messy in-betweens from the end of one session to the beginning of the next.  Molly had been patient and expected nothing of Caleb in return but his honesty.

Following Molly’s lead, Caleb spoke freely of his desires and needs and restrictions.  He learned that it was alright to cry and be vulnerable.  He learned that he was deserving of love and capable of loving back.  He surprised himself with the confidence he asserted outside of playtime.  It had bled from those private moments into his real life, the one he now shared openly with Molly.

Caleb’s life so far had been a series of bad decisions.  Confessing to Mollymauk had not been one of them.

Caleb paced through the busy streets, feeling as if the whole city had its eyes on him.  There must have been hundreds of people at the market, too absorbed in their own lives to pay Caleb any mind, but he felt like there might as well have been a magical blinking sign above hm that read, _“This man is going to a sex shop,”_ with an arrow pointing at his head.

He remembered the conversation that had taken place that morning.  Caleb had pulled his coat tighter around himself and stepped closer to Molly as the party approached the crowded tavern.  Heads had turned and many pairs of eyes had lingered on the tiefling at Caleb’s side.  Molly had sensed Caleb’s discomfort and rested his hand on the small of Caleb’s back.  The simple gesture had made the sea of people seem a little less frightening.

“They are staring at us,” Caleb had whispered.

“No, they’re staring at _me._  Stay close and you’ll be practically invisible.”

It was true; Molly was a constant attention magnet.  Molly had smiled at the room, absorbing the attention like raw energy that made his face shine even brighter than the jewelry that framed it.

“I am not sure I like that,” Caleb had said.

“Oh?” Molly had raised his eyebrows.  “You aren’t jealous, are you?”

“No,” Caleb had shook his head.  “You are meant to be seen, Mollymauk.  I want them to look at you.  I want to show you off.  And….ah, how should I say it? I want them to see who is holding your leash.”

Molly’s eyes had darkened with lust and his expression had grown serious.  His hand had tightened possessively where it rested against Caleb’s back.  Caleb had felt a surge of adrenaline, realizing the weight of his unintentional suggestion.  They had talked about it before, briefly but enough that Caleb was certain that being collared was on the list of things that Molly enjoyed. Caleb had seen the leash in Molly’s collection of toys before—although the drab color and plain design did not fit the colorful tiefling at all, in his opinion—and his mind had gone running with the idea.

The party had arrived in the new city that morning.  On their way past the market district, Molly had tapped Caleb on the shoulder and, grinning devilishly, pointed to a street sign that read _Pleasure Way._  Now, Caleb was heading down _Pleasure Way_ alone.  He passed by buildings with magical glowing and blinking signs.  He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact as if anyone around had any ground on which to judge him.  He finally reached a shop with glowing red script above the doorway that read, _The Magic Missile._  He ducked inside before he could talk himself out of it, and was marveled by what he saw.

Tall shelves lined the perimeter of the open floor.  There were display cases in the middle of the room, each one packed with a different collection of items.  There were racks of clothing towards the back of the shop, and the back wall was lined with hooks where various ropes and crops and unidentifiable equipment hung.  Every display was backlit by warm lights of what could only be of magical nature.  It made the place feel cozy and put Caleb at ease.  It almost reminded him of a bookstore, with everything organized by category.  While the abundance of options was nearly overwhelming, there was no clutter and everything looked very clean.

Caleb stopped in front of a display case housing rows of fancy collars behind glass, each collar sitting on its own satin pillow.  Caleb flushed as he imagined Molly standing beside him, in public, proudly wearing each collar in his mind’s eye as he pondered them one by one.  Plain brown leather was too dull.  Purple was nice, but it would blend with Molly’s skin.  There were shades of blue and green that would perfectly match any color in Molly’s tattoos, but there were simply too many options.

Caleb’s eyes paused on solid red leather.  He was inexplicably drawn to it and his fingers twitched at his sides with a longing to hold it in his hands.   _This is the one,_ Caleb thought.  The only thing standing in his way was the fact that he had to approach a real, living person and ask them to retrieve it from behind the glass.  Caleb took a few deep breaths.  The need to hold the collar in his possession outweighed the daunting obstacle and he would not leave the store without it.

Caleb looked up to see an employee watching him from behind the counter.  

“Can I help you, dear?” asked one masculine half-elf.  His voice was deep and sultry with a performative quality to it that made Caleb’s skin crawl.  The man was bald and sported a dark, well-trimmed beard.  He dressed in flowy, near-transparent clothing that showed off an impressive amount of body hair for a half-elf.  Caleb neglected to notice his eye color, as his own gaze was fixed on the delicate jewelry that hung from the man’s pointed ears instead.  He was objectively beautiful, and by the way he carried himself, the man thought so as well.

“ _Ja—_ yes, ah, hello,” Caleb said.  His ears felt hot and he was sure that he was blushing.  “I am interested in purchasing, ah….that one, right there.”  He pointed to the red collar on the bottom right.

The half-elf smiled, opened the case and lifted the pillow on which the collar sat.  Caleb listened to the soft jingle of the silver D-ring as it reflected the store’s shimmering lights.  It was made to go around Molly’s neck, meant for Caleb to lay claim on Molly and ensure his comfort while wearing it.

“Do you have, ah, something to….something that matches….” Caleb trailed off, made a fist and made a tugging motion, like he was tugging on an invisible lead attached to his throat.

The man behind the counter giggled.  “Oh, a leash? You’re in a sex shop, dear, you can say ‘leash.’”

Caleb frowned.  He hated the way that his burning cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

“Ah, thank you for the permission,” he quipped.  “May I purchase a _leash_ that matches this _collar,_ please?”

“Now, that’s a good boy!” the man chirped, stepping away for a moment.  Caleb cringed and snarled at his back . He established right then and there that no one was allowed to call him _good boy_ except Molly, especially not this patronizing asshole.  He forced a smile when the man turned around, holding a simple black box.

“Fifty gold for both,” the half-elf said, placing the collar with the leash inside the box.

“Fifty…” Caleb muttered.  He had not expected them to be so expensive.

“Ooh, a first-timer, I see!” the half-elf teased.  “Yes, our prices run high, but our goods are of exceptional quality.  I promise you will not be disappointed.” Something in his tone felt accusatory, and Caleb did not like that at all.

“Listen, friend,” Caleb growled, leaning forward, “I have a man waiting on his knees for me at home.  I know exactly what I am doing, thank you very much.  Here is your gold.”

Caleb pushed the coin across the counter and stuffed the box into his coat.  He nodded curtly and hurried out the door, mortified by what he had just done.

 

* * *

 

Caleb’s heart pounded as he threw the tavern door open.  He saw Molly chatting with a few of the patrons—two tieflings and a human—waving his hands and tail animatedly while he talked.  Caleb made a beeline for their table and placed a hand on the back of Molly’s chair.

Caleb cleared his throat and addressed the table.  “Excuse me, may I borrow him for a moment?”

“Of course,” said the red tiefling sitting between their two companions.  “We were just talking about our, ah, respective lifestyles.” They snaked their arms around the shoulders of the others, who leaned comfortably against the tiefling’s sides.  The tiefling flashed Caleb a knowing smile, as if Caleb himself had been a part of their conversation.  Caleb felt a spark of desire to pull Molly close to him in the trio’s presence, not out of jealousy but out of affection for the man who was looking curiously up at him.  He had not yet the courage, but Caleb let the idea make its home in his head for later.

“Thank you,” Caleb said.  Molly bid farewell to his new acquaintances, stood, pushed his chair in and followed Caleb.  When they were out of earshot, Caleb gripped the back of Molly’s neck and growled in his ear, “Our room.  Now.”

Molly’s tail whipped around excitedly, smacking the back of Caleb’s thighs.  Caleb tightened his grip and herded Molly upstairs, not caring who was watching them leave together so early in the evening.

Caleb closed the door behind them and spun Molly around.  He dug his fingers into Molly’s shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth.

“Hi, handsome,” Molly spoke against Caleb’s lips.  He rested his hands on Caleb’s waist, tilted his head and smiled warmly.  It was the kind of smile that never failed to make Caleb melt inside.

“Hi,” Caleb said, a little breathless from the nonstop journey it took him to get there.  “Sorry for interrupting your conversation.  I just kind of, ah, stole you.”

“You cannot kidnap the willing,” Molly assured him, kissing the tip of Caleb’s nose, “I can get back to them later.  Right now, I’m dying to know what has you so eager to get me alone.”

Caleb kissed Molly again, open-mouthed and hungry.  He began pushing Molly’s coat down his shoulders.  Molly took the hint and removed his the coat while Caleb shrugged off his own, tossing it over the back of a chair across the room while Caleb’s fell to the floor.  Their lips were still locked and they were both breathing heavily.

“Play with me,” Caleb gasped, soft and small and almost innocent.  His fingers were anything but innocent as they lifted the hem of Molly’s shirt to dance over his bare stomach.  Once the shirt had been thrown across the room as well, Caleb kissed along Molly’s jaw, from his chin to the spot under his ear that made Molly’s breath hitch.  Molly curled his tail around Caleb’s hips, pulling him forward until he was flush against Molly’s body.

“Yes,” Molly hissed in Caleb’s ear, “I haven’t been able to touch you for a week.  I would like nothing more than to play with you, my love.”

“I got you a present today,” Caleb said, pressing their foreheads together.  “I think you will like it.”

“Oh?”  Molly’s face lit up.  “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion, I just…” Caleb trailed off.  He let Molly go and almost reached for the box before thinking better of it.  “Can—Will you close your eyes, please?”

Molly closed his eyes and allowed Caleb to walk him to the bed, where Molly sat down with no resistance.  Caleb adored the moments when Molly would act on trust without question.

Caleb retrieved the box from his coat and placed it on the bed.  He removed the lid and marveled at the items inside; the collar and leash were just as beautiful as they had been under the magical light inside _The Magic Missile._  Caleb’s breath hitched when he looked from the box to Molly, sitting patiently and awaiting instruction.  His hands did not shake when he lifted the collar from its satin pillow.  Caleb felt as if he was holding something powerful that resonated within himself, emboldening him for what he was about to do.

“Chin up,” Caleb said.  Molly tilted his head back, exposing the tattooed expanse of his neck.  Caleb unbuckled the collar, enjoying the feeling of cool metal against his fingers as he did so.  He thought he saw Molly’s ears twitch when the D-ring jingled faintly.

Caleb slowly drew the leather over the back of Molly’s neck, making sure Molly could feel it against his skin.  Caleb held his breath to keep himself from echoing the gasp that escaped Molly’s lips.  He threaded one end through the buckle and secured the collar around Molly’s neck.  He slipped two fingers underneath to make sure it was snug but not too tight.

“No touching.  I will be right back,” Caleb said as Molly fidgeted, surely curious about his new adornment.  Caleb retrieved a hand mirror from the washroom and placed it into Molly’s hand.

“You may open your eyes,” Caleb said.  He stepped back to admire the way Molly’s eyes widened when he saw his own reflection.  Molly turned his head from side to side, looking at himself from all angles, never taking his eyes off his own reflection.

“Caleb,” he whispered, grinning wide enough to show his fangs, “I look _amazing._ ”

Caleb laughed, pleased with his choice.  “I have good taste, _ja?_  So, you like it?”

“I love it,” Molly said, his eyes still fixed on the mirror.  “The color is lovely, it fits perfectly—Caleb, where did you get this?”

“You ask too many questions,” Caleb said, his cheeks turning pink as he remembered the awkward encounter at the shop.  “There’s….there is something else, too.”

“There is?  You spoil me, love,” Molly purred.  His gaze returned to Caleb, but Molly did not look him in the eye.

Caleb retrieved the leash from where it was coiled in the box.  It was sturdy, six feet long, and matched the collar right down to the stitching.  He clipped the end to the collar’s D-ring with a soft _clink._

“Oh, you look stunning, my Mollymauk,” cooed Caleb, tugging on the lead.  Molly almost fell forward and Caleb had to steady him with a palm on Molly’s chest to sit him up straight.

“Caleb,” Molly whispered.  He still would not look at Caleb’s face.  “You have no idea know what this does to me, do you?”

Caleb’s lips curled upwards.  Molly was already so pliant, so submissive, so entirely Caleb’s to do with as he pleased.

“I think I have some idea,” Caleb said, reaching out to run a finger over the leather on the side of Molly’s throat.

Molly smiled softly and bowed his head.

“You own me, for as long as I’m wearing this,” Molly explained, quiet and clear.  “Come take what’s yours, my love.  Please, let me serve you.”

“You will do exactly that, my pet,” Caleb said, possessiveness coiling inside his chest.  He had been unsure of his word choice, but the way Molly’s shoulders trembled at the mention of the word ‘ _pet’_ dashed his concerns.

“Call me that again,” Molly pleaded.

“I will once you have earned it,” Caleb said.  

Caleb tilted Molly’s head up with a finger under his chin.  “Hey, look at me. I may be in charge right now, but we are equals.  Remember that, _ja?_ ”

Molly nodded, finally meeting Caleb’s eyes.

Caleb smiled and ran a hand through Molly’s hair.  Molly’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into Caleb’s hand, humming as he relaxed under Caleb’s gentle touch.

“Good boy,” Caleb said.  “Remind me of your safeword?”

“Scimitar,” Molly said.  It was well-rehearsed and sounded natural on his lips.  “Yours?”

“Bugbear,” Caleb replied.  They shared a silent moment of understanding before Caleb tugged on Molly’s leash.  Caleb straightened his back and squared his shoulders, signaling to Molly that playtime had begun.

“You will pleasure me, Mollymauk,” said Caleb, his tone shifting from soft to commanding.  “Strip, then get on your knees and undress me.”

Molly leapt off the bed, slipped off his trousers and underwear, and dropped to his knees.  He immediately got to work on Caleb’s boots, deftly untying the laces.  Caleb barely had time to step out of them before Molly was unfastening Caleb’s belt and pulling his trousers off as well, along with his underclothes.  Molly dragged his eyes up Caleb’s torso; he could not reach Caleb’s shirt from where he sat.

“Shirt stays on,” Caleb said, answering Molly’s unspoken question.  He preferred to wear it sometimes.  It made him feel less exposed.

“Follow,” Caleb said, walking Molly in a half-circle before sitting on the bed with Molly facing him.  Molly’s mouth hung open as he leaned forward, inhaling the musky scent of Caleb’s pussy.

“May I?” Molly asked.

“Patience, pet,” Caleb said, lifting one leg and placing his foot on the mattress.  Molly whimpered as Caleb spread his legs mere inches from Molly’s face.  “I have two ground rules, Mollymauk.  One, you will not use your hands for anything.  If you touch me or yourself, we will stop.  And two, good pets do not speak, unless you need to safeword.  If you say a single word otherwise, we will stop.  Nod if you understand.”

Molly nodded eagerly, his jewelry clinking together as he shook his head.  Caleb tugged the leash and Molly scooted forward, settling between Caleb’s knees.

“Now, pet, suck me off.”

Molly did not waste a second before diving in between Caleb’s legs and pressing his open mouth to Caleb’s pubic bone.  Caleb hissed when Molly’s hot, wet tongue glided against his hardening clit.

“Oh,” Caleb breathed through parted lips, “Gods, you are so talented.”

The praise earned Caleb a happy whine from Molly, who dipped his tongue into the slit and lapped hungrily between the lips of Caleb’s pussy.

“Yes,” Caleb groaned, tightening his grip on the leash, “Just like that.  Oh, you are going to kill me, Mollymauk.”

Molly licked deeper inside Caleb’s aching cunt, the length of his tongue prodding past Caleb’s entrance.  What was left of Caleb’s working brain drifted back through time, picking through the timeline of their relationship.

“When I first saw you—when we had our first time together—ah, I did not realize how lucky I was to have you.”  Caleb struggled to string sentences together.  Molly was alternating between tracing his tongue around the rim of Caleb’s cunt and sucking Caleb’s lips into his mouth.  Caleb gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning as his head fell back, speaking to the sky.  “You were so handsome, so frustrating, so frustratingly charming.  I, ah, I wanted you to take me to bed and just let you have your way with me—oh, _fuck,_ Mollymauk—but I did not realize how submissive you would be.  Just look at you, so eager to please me, so gorgeous on your knees.”

Invigorated by the praise, Molly doubled his assault on Caleb’s pussy, sucking and nibbling on all the familiar places that he knew drove Caleb wild.  Molly kissed his way up to Caleb’s clit, which had expended far past its sheath and hung hard and swollen between Caleb’s legs.  Caleb’s thighs shook with the effort of staying open when Molly wedged the forked tips of his tongue between Caleb’s clit and the flap of skin that covered it.  Granting Molly better access, Caleb lifted his other leg and planted both feet firmly on the mattress.  He reclined, pulling the leash taut against one of his thighs.

Caleb watched over his belly as Molly wrapped his lips around Caleb’s erect clit and took the two-inch length into his mouth.  He began to suck, flicking his tongue over the tip while he bounced his head.

“Fuck, Molly,” Caleb gapsed, craning his neck to get a better view.  He wanted to see the feral look on his lover’s face, to see him come unhinged.  But when Molly grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub, Caleb was the one who was trembling and falling back onto the sheets.

Caleb whimpered when Molly pulled off his clit with a wet _pop._  Molly’s hot breath tickled Caleb’s thighs as he licked lower, lower, over his taint and even lower.  Caleb yelped when Molly began to circle Caleb’s asshole, and barked a sharp, “No,” when he felt Molly’s claws curl around his thighs.

“What did I say about touching, Mollymauk?  That is strike one,” Caleb scolded, sitting up and scooting out of reach.  It ached to deny himself of Molly’s touch, but the only thing Caleb wanted more than for Molly to tear into his ass was for Molly to follow his orders.

Molly flinched at Caleb’s harsh tone, clasped his hands behind his back and drew his shoulder blades together.  He knew had he disobeyed and he bowed his head apologetically.

Caleb knew that a stronger man would stop their play as he had previously threatened.  He could keep Molly on his knees while Caleb finished himself off in front of his partner, he could  leave Molly hard and aching.  But Caleb was too kind, too in love, and Caleb wanted to make Molly as happy as Molly made him.  So instead, Caleb closed his legs and patted the mattress beside him.

“It’s alright,“ Caleb’s voice softened while still remaining firm, “Come up here, pet.  I want you on your back.”

Molly quickly climbed onto the bed and did as instructed, stretching out with his head on the pillow.  Caleb threw one leg over Molly’s waist and straddled his hips.  He was careful not to rub against Molly’s erection that lied neglected on the tiefling’s stomach.  He would worry about that later.

“Hmm, how do I know you’ll be a good boy for me?” Caleb mused.  He straightened the leash so that it perfectly bisected Molly’s chest—a bold, red line down the center.  He paused for effect, then began making loops with the leash, manipulating the leather so it would not twist over onto itself.

“Hands through here,” Caleb said.  Molly slipped his hands between the two loops that Caleb held out for him.  It was difficult to work with such a short length, but Caleb managed to secure Molly’s wrists with a loose knot between them.  Molly’s elbows were bent and his hands rested on the middle of his chest.  Caleb tugged on the lead that connected Molly’s wrists to his collar, putting pressure on both, and smiled.  “Don’t pull too hard, pet.  I do not want you to make yourself uncomfortable.”

Oh, Molly was a sight to behold.  His cheeks were tinted with a faint blush and his eyelids were half-closed.  There was no sign of stress or tension in his face; there were no wrinkles near his eyes and his jaw was slack with lips parted.  He looked absolutely dazed by lust while he grinned lopsidedly at Caleb. His mind had ascended to a different plane, but his body still arched off the bed with a sharp gasp when Caleb grazed his nails down Molly’s sides.

Caleb scooted forward and gripped the headboard with both hands as his knees came to rest beside Molly’s head.  Caleb’s pussy was burning with need and he felt his own slick running down his thighs.  A part of him was thrilled that Molly had disobeyed.  Tying Molly up was never part of the plan—at least not this time—but Caleb was delighted by the development.

“You want to please me, don’t you?” Caleb asked, gazing down at his lover, awaiting Molly’s response.

Molly nodded wordlessly, jingling the metal clip attached to the heavy ring of his collar.  He licked his parted lips, taunting Caleb with the forked tip of his tongue.

“Of course you do,” Caleb cooed, “That’s my good boy.”  He reached between his legs and parted his pussy lips, forcing his clit to poke out past its little sheath.  “I am going to make good use of your pretty mouth, my pet.”

Caleb positioned his cunt right above Molly’s mouth and lowered himself, throwing his head back with a drawn out moan when he felt Molly’s tongue begin to lap at him.  Molly wormed his tongue between Caleb’s lips and pushed inside.  Caleb sank down on the muscle until he felt Molly’s nose bump against his clit.  Molly jerked his head back, flicking Caleb’s clit with his nose while Caleb rocked forward into it.  

The careful control that Caleb was exercising wavered for a moment before he gave up.  He dropped his weight, covering Molly’s nose and mouth with his leaking cunt.  Molly gave a muffled growl of appreciation as he continued to pleasure Caleb every way he could with just his nose, lips, teeth and tongue.  Molly fucked Caleb as deep as his tongue could reach, grazed his teeth over Caleb’s clit, sucked on Caleb’s lips and flicked his tongue over Caleb’s taint.  The onslaught of stimulation between Caleb’s legs had the man panting and whimpering and so close to cumming that he thought he might, even after rising to his knees and hovering just out of reach of Molly’s tongue.

“I knew you could be a good boy for me,” rasped Caleb.  He loosened his white-knuckled grip and shook his hands out.  When he slid off Molly, he noticed the concern in the tieflings eyes.  His face was wet with drool and cum and Caleb resisted the urge to kiss his dark, swollen lips.  “Don’t worry pet.  I am not done with you yet.”

Caleb turned his attention towards Molly’s cock which rested flush and heavy against Molly’s stomach.  It twitched in his hand when he wrapped his fingers around it, giving it one slow stroke before letting go.

“You want me to touch you,” Caleb said.  It wasn’t a question, but Molly nodded enthusiastically, jingling his collar.  His hands stayed where Caleb had left them; he had not tried to wriggle out of the tie even though he could have easily done so.  

“I will help you out if you help me,” Caleb said.  “You have been so good at pleasing me. I think you deserve a reward.”

Caleb turned around so he was facing away from Molly.  His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he threw one leg over Molly’s shoulders, imagining the view Molly had of his entire ass when he lowered his cunt, once again, onto Molly’s face.  Caleb licked down the length in front of him, smiling to himself when he felt it pulse against his tongue.  Molly licked Caleb’s slit at the same time that Caleb took the cock head into his mouth.  They both moaned, Caleb sending vibrations through Molly’s dick while Molly’s hot breath tickled his taint.

Molly’s cock felt different in Caleb’s mouth upside-down.  Caleb’s upper lip passed over the ridges underneath the length and the pointed tip pressed on Caleb’s tongue instead of the roof of his mouth.  But Caleb did not let the new position deter him; he licked and sucked and explored every ridge and groove, using Molly’s sounds to figure out what felt good.  Soon, Caleb was bobbing his head and sucking with hollowed cheeks as if he had known how all his life.  He rather liked the way it curved down towards his tongue, making it easy to take down his throat without any trouble.

Caleb pulled off Molly’s cock to lean back and take the full length of Molly’s tongue into his entrance.  When he rocked forward to suck Molly’s cock to the base, Molly flicked Caleb’s clit.  He found a rhythm that worked for him, rocking back and forth between giving and taking both pleasure and sound.

Arousal swelled in Caleb’s abdomen after only a few moments of riding Molly’s wicked tongue.  His groin ached and his thighs tensed and he tried to focus on Molly’s cock, but when his orgasm crested, Caleb’s head felt so heavy that he dropped it to Molly’s thigh.  He bit down as he came, muffling a guttural cry into the flesh.  He lifted his hips and felt a powerful gush squirt from his cunt and listened to it splash against Molly’s skin.  A splutter, a cough, then Molly’s tongue coaxing Caleb back down before his knees gave out.  Caleb had no time to recover before Molly’s mouth was on him again, licking his pussy clean and teasing his oversensitive clit.

Caleb was almost on the brink of his second orgasm when he sank down on Molly’s cock again.  Molly gasped from the heat that enveloped him, and for a moment all Caleb felt was cool air wafting against his soaking pussy.  He grinned as well as he could with a dick in his mouth; Molly was beginning to come undone, unraveling at Caleb’s mercy.  Caleb sped up, fueled by the sound of Molly’s breathy whimpers.  Molly began to buck his hips, his cock bumping uncomfortably against the back of Caleb’s throat.  Caleb smacked both hands against Molly’s thighs and pinned them down, but Molly continued to squirm beneath him.  Suddenly, Caleb pulled back.

“Suck me off if you want to cum,” Caleb growled impatiently, wiggling his hips over Molly’s face.  His cunt ached as if he had not come minutes ago.  He ground down on Molly’s tongue when it found the hard nub again, shamelessly humping the muscle while he resumed sucking Molly’s cock.

Caleb felt Molly’s cock throb between his lips, warning him that Molly was close.  Molly wrapped his lips around Caleb’s clit and after only a few hard sucks, Caleb was coming again, his eyes squeezed tight as Molly’s hot release filled his mouth.  Caleb did his best to swallow it all, but when he lifted his head he watched thick rivulets of cum drip down Molly’s balls.  He sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned to look at Molly.

Molly’s skin glistened in the low light.  His hair was drenched and so was the pillow around his head.  One eye was squeezed shut but he was grinning with all his teeth.  Caleb lied down beside him, propped up on his elbows.  He dabbed at Molly’s eyes with a corner of the sheet.

“Sorry about that, _liebling,_ ” Caleb said, watching Molly blink his eye open.  

Molly laughed, then clamped his mouth shut.

Caleb almost asked Molly what was wrong before his mind returned to his head.  Caleb had nearly forgotten about their no talking rule, about the scene altogether, and Molly’s collar suddenly made sense to him.  He reached for Molly’s hands and freed them from the confines of the leash.

“You may speak, now, Mollymauk,” Caleb said.

It took a while before Molly said anything.  He looked at Caleb who gazed back with utmost adoration.  “Love you,” Molly whispered at last.

Caleb kissed Molly’s forehead, then his cheek, then his lips, tasting himself on Molly’s skin.

“I love you, too,” Caleb sad, nuzzling Molly’s neck and rubbing his lips over the damp leather.  “How are you feeling?”

“I’m great, I’m fucking fantastic, Caleb,” Molly replied, laughing breathlessly.  “A bit stiff, though. Can I get up?”

“You are free to do what you want,” Caleb said, righting himself and helping Molly into a sitting position.  “I can take the collar off, if you would like?”

Molly stretched and shook out his wrists.  He touched the collar and goosebumps appeared on his shoulders.  “No,” he said, “I’d like to keep it on, if that’s alright.”

Caleb frowned.  

“It’s wet,” he said.

“I know,” Molly said.

“With my cum,” Caleb said, disapprovingly.

“Fine….just let me wear it a little while longer?  Please?” Molly insisted, playing with the ring in front.  He looked sad.  Caleb wished he would not.

Caleb’s voice softened.  “Alright, but only until I get you cleaned up.”  He kissed Molly’s lips before getting up to retrieve a couple of warm cloths.  He started patting Molly’s cock and balls with one towel, then wiping the insides of his thighs.  He worked his way up Molly’s chest and switched towels once he reached Molly’s face.  Caleb carefully cleaned the drool from Molly’s lips and the sweat from his forehead and Caleb’s own release that he assumed had gotten everywhere.

Caleb tossed the soiled cloths aside and went back to kissing Molly.  He had missed kissing Molly during sex and felt he had to make up for it now.  Molly parted his lips and drew Caleb’s wandering tongue inside.  Caleb moaned into Molly’s mouth and cupped his cheek, melting into the kiss and letting Molly take the lead.  Their lips moved together until they were slick and sore. Molly was the one pull back first, panting and giving Caleb’s nose a quick kiss.

Caleb smiled shyly and took one of Molly hands between his own.  He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Molly’s wrist, massaging the stiffness out before doing the same to the other.

“You were so good, Mollymauk,” Caleb whispered, pressing a kiss to the soft inside of Molly’s wrist.  “You are the perfect pet and I am lucky to be able to call you mine.”

Molly hummed with his eyes closed, simply enjoying the attention.

“Thank you for this gift, and thank you for taking care of me,” he said.  “Caleb, my heart, you make me feel safe.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Caleb spoke against Molly’s skin as Molly’s words spread warmth throughout his entire being.  “You are a wonderful sight, all tied up and eager to please me.  I only wish I could have seen your face when you came.”

“Keep talking like that and you might get to,” Molly warmed, flicking his tail tip against Caleb’s knee.

“Don’t,” Caleb said, catching Molly’s tail between his fingers and laughing when it twitched between them.  “I am so very tired, Mollymauk.  I almost killed a man to get you this collar, you know.”

“Oh?”  Molly perked up.  He pulled his tail from Caleb’s grasp and let it thump excitedly on the bed.  “I need to hear this story.”

“I will tell you sometime,” Caleb said with a mischievous smile, knowing that a possessive Mollymauk was something he would like to save for later.  “I think you would like the shop I visited today, though.  The one in, ah….the Pleasure District.”

“You will have to take me for a walk there,” Molly said, tugging on his leash.

“I am….not quite comfortable with that idea yet,” Caleb said, blushing deeply.  “But in the future, when I am, I would very much like to take you with your leash in my hand.”

“Show me off,” Molly suggested, his eyes alight.

“ _Ja,_ ” Caleb nodded, reaching for the buckle on Molly’s collar, “I will show everybody who you belong to.”

Molly finally, although reluctantly, allowed Caleb to remove the leash and collar.  Caleb would clean them with a prestidigitation spell once he had time to prepare for it.  For now, the two of them would get dressed and headed down to the tavern, where they would meet the others for dinner before their friends came looking for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Jas for proofreading!


End file.
